


This Devil's Workday

by mander3_swish



Series: Float On [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, PWP, bj_action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Photographer!Brian, Dancer!Justin, around Pittsburgh Pride 2002<br/>Prompt:  Theme #18: Dressed & Undressed</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Devil's Workday

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by later2nite

Previously...

In the morning, with the light delicately spilling through the gauzy drapes and across the planes of Justin's back and ass, Brian itched for his camera, wishing he'd left it in the bedroom the night before.

  
_Maybe next time._

~~~

Brian had never wanted a next time so badly. If he could have, he'd have continued the first time that morning, but unfortunately, he had to finish all the photography work for Grant asap, otherwise he'd be swamped the following week.

Begrudgingly untangling himself from Justin's naked and very warm body, he found the clothes he'd been wearing the previous night scattered about in the bathroom and pulled them on. He let out a huge yawn, mumbling, "Fuck it," to himself, and went back into the bedroom to lie down beside Justin, fully clothed, for a little bit more rest.

Not sure how long he’d been out, Brian woke to the feeling of a hot, wet mouth in his crotch. He saw that his jeans had been opened just enough to free his cock, and his wrinkled shirt had been pushed up past his belly button. 

Noticing he’d awakened, Justin’s eyes smiled up at Brian. With one hand on Brian's abdomen, he gently stroked the fine hairs that trailed down to his cock, and using his tongue, he explored every inch of the shaft and licked across its leaking head.

Brian half-cried out and half-moaned, his hand finding the side of Justin’s face and twisting his soft blond hair through his fingers. It was all he could do to just hold on as Justin worked his cock, pushing him to the edge of orgasm. 

Sucking and licking up every last drop of come, Justin kissed his way up Brian's body, both under and over his half-undone shirt. He relished the slight scratchy feel of Brian's jeans as his own hard cock dragged across the fabric. When he finally reached his face, he dove in for a kiss, Brian’s taste still on his lips and tongue.

"Fuck! That was hot!" Brian panted, pulling away for a moment to catch his breath.

"It was the least I could do. You make the best pillow," Justin admitted, "and that might have been one of the best night’s sleep I've had in weeks. Plus, I think I _did_ drool all over your chest."

Brian let out a little bit of a laugh and half a smile, raising his head off the pillow until his lips found Justin's to continue to explore the inside of his delicious mouth. His hands wandered over the smooth skin on Justin's back, one of them firmly holding onto the ass he'd been admiring all through the day before. Their groins now slotted together nicely, Justin's bare, hard cock pressed against Brian's soon-to-be second hard-on of the morning. 

"Fuck me." Breathless, Justin was on the verge of coming in between their bodies.

"Bossy little shit, now, aren't you?" Brian asked, flipping him onto his belly. He spread Justin's ass cheeks and leaned in, licking a wet stripe across his hole. 

Justin gasped, savoring every second of this perfect Sunday morning as Brian prepped him with his tongue. Passing him a bottle of lube and a condom he’d pulled from his nightstand drawer, he soon felt Brian slowly pressing first one, and then another finger inside of him. 

Enjoying every little dirty sound of pleasure that came out of Justin's mouth, Brian drove his cock inside of him, sparks flashing behind his eyes and his breath catching in his throat. He didn't know what it was with this Justin kid, but it seemed like everything about him was perfect: his tight ass, his beautiful skin and hair, and then there was his warm, open smile. Brian gave his head a shake, trying to pull himself back into the moment to feel the pressure on his cock as his hips pounded into Justin's ass.

He draped himself across Justin's back, nearly falling and crushing him as he wasn't able to part his knees wide enough, his jeans only down as far as the middle of his thighs. And then, with one more thrust he was coming deeply inside of his ass. Reaching around, Brian grasped Justin's cock firmly, a couple of strokes all it took to finish him off before he came in his hand. 

Completely spent, they collapsed onto the bed, Brian rolling off of Justin after only a few short minutes and quickly getting up. Fastening his jeans, wishing he could stay in bed with him all day - fucking, of course - he heard himself invite Justin over to his place later to see the photos he’d taken the previous day. He also felt himself inwardly cringe at what could turn into a mistake in the long run.

"Are you sure?" Justin questioned him. From what he'd heard around the club, that didn't sound like a typical Brian Kinney invitation.

"I wouldn't have asked, if I wasn't. Plus, from the looks of the all the paintings on the walls and that easel in the corner, I think you might have an artistic eye, yourself, and would be able to help me out."


End file.
